Seeking a Friend for the End of the World
by Princess Organa Solo
Summary: The world is coming to an end. It's inevitable. Amy's friends are dropping in numbers as the days drag by. She's trying to keep it together, to continue on like nothing is wrong. Everything is going her way until her neighbour, a cocky blue hedgehog, gets in her way. *AU where Amy and Sonic have never met.*
1. Doomsday

_"Breaking news: A recent report estimates the arrival of a massive meteor that will destroy the Earth to collide in mere months. Experts guess it could be within the next forty days."_

 _"Scientists hypothesize the possibility of an apocalypse due to the impending meteor at a 98.9% plausible."_

 _"It's a beautiful, sunshiny day on this doomed Earth."_

 _"Be sure to put on your sunblock and write your last will and testament, it's gonna be a hot end of days!"_

Amy sighed, running a hand through her messy quills. At first, the reports had been urgent and terrifying, she had been glued to her seat and had stayed up all hours the night to listen to the updates as they arose. The initial shock had come and gone. It had all become just, casual, she guessed. People talked about going out with a boom now. If the world was ending, they were going to make their last days on Earth memorable. Of course, some had offed themselves already, they weren't taking any chances. Some had resorted to guilt-free sex, which she supposed would be okay if she wanted something like that. And of course, drugs. More and more people were being found dead due to overdoses than any other cause of death. She didn't understand carelessness like that. Of course, she didn't understand a lot of things. She just guessed that her idea of a good time and another person's idea of a good time were different. She'd preferred to be conscious, that was her main thing. She didn't need to be wasted to have a good time, but that wasn't to say she was an alcohol prude. She liked having the ability to be sane while feeling the slight effects of alcohol, in simpler terms, she enjoyed being buzzed. Though, there were times where she desired the numbness of being wasted. She liked feeling warm, light, bubbly… It was just that she had the worst hangovers; the morning after her escapades were ridiculously painful, and she was only a little bit dramatic when staring the face of Satan himself, in the form of an upset stomach and raging headache. She was just lucky she had such an excellent motherly figure in her life, Rouge, the oldest of her friends, did an awesome job of comforting the aching Amy. She was just good at being a mother. Or she was just good at fighting hangovers. Either could work.

At first, everybody was panicked. Stores were closed. Nobody roamed the streets. All eyes were glued to the T.V. Some people locked themselves away and focused on a slew of constant prayer, Amy appreciated their efforts. Some went on like there was nothing wrong, basking in the overall tranquility of the empty streets, and some, like Amy, grabbed a bag of popcorn and settled in to see what was coming next. Which, as she found out, wasn't actually all that interesting. It was a bunch of scientific phrases and mumbo jumbo that she couldn't possibly comprehend. And after the first few days, everything went back to normal. Stores opened back up, the clouds parted and a breath of sanity was blown upon everyone. So what, the world was ending. What were you gonna do?

Amy worked at a shady bar, in a shady part of town. She lived off of tips, and got plenty. Once she grew out of her clingy, dopey phase and into a sane, sharp-witted adult with a rockin' body, she was actually sort of tolerable. She was glad. She knew the kind of person she was as a child and because of it, vowed to never conceive. Ever. There did _not_ need to be another Amy Rose in the world.

She was working today, an evening shift, which she enjoyed. She got the most tips in the evening, obviously due to the men that had just finished working and were coming to relax and enjoy the night with an ice cold mug of brew. Or a cosmopolitan, she wasn't going to judge. An older human man leaned forward on the barrel seat he was sitting on, his elbows on the smooth wooden countertop, he licked his yellow teeth before he spoke.

"Hey, sweet cheeks," He said, eyeing the tops of her breasts and the crevice of her cleavage. Amy's eyes almost rolled out of her head. No matter how long she worked here, she would never get used to the constant slew of bullshit she heard from customers. "Let's say you and me make the most of our last days on Earth, eh?"

"I'm working right now, sir," She said simply, focusing her attention on wiping the counter behind the bar.

"Listen bitch, we're all going to die, just fuck me, let's get it over with," the man, who could have easily been the same age as her father, reached for her right breast. Taking a giant step backward, she pressed herself up against the back wall. She snapped her damp towel at his hand.

"Talk to me again, and I will have you removed from this bar and banned, forever. Haven't you been banned from every other bar in town already?"

"Whore," he mumbled under his breath. Amy scowled, leaning down to his level. She brushed her bangs from her eyes and made sure he could see her expression clearly.

"Consider yourself cut off, completely. Don't bother coming back here." With a huff, the man left, nearly falling off of his stool. He stumbled out of the bar. From behind her eyelids, visions of the man being hit by a car danced like sugar plum fairies. She grinned to herself. Snapping out of her daydream, she noticed a dozen or so eyes glued upon her. "Erm, sorry everybody," She said, slipping her hands down the front of her pleated skirt. "You can all have a round on me, forgive me for the disturbance." The crowd of people hummed in acceptance and she went to take everyone's order. She received enough money in tips to pay for the round and interest from the pleased crowd. She went home with a pocket full of coins and bills.

The rest of her shift went on without a hitch. There were no more drunken assholes, nobody difficult to deal with, just a cluster of regulars that caused no trouble. On her way home, she crossed a squirrel man, perhaps a little older than herself, sitting under a cloth canopy. His bottom half was lazily covered with a ripped potato sack. He was obviously homeless. She was shivering in her flannel coat, she could only imagine how chilly the man would be. And with it being nighttime, she only assumed the night would get increasingly cooler. She could already see her foggy breath in the air, it danced in front of her like a tiny wraith. She could hear him moaning something, she had to focus on each syllable to understand what he was saying. Something along the lines of "end of days, end of days". She frowned.

"Hello, sir," She said, kneeling to his level. "How are you doing tonight?" She reached into her pocket and collected the entirety of her tip money. She dropped all of it into the empty soup can at his feet.

"Much better now, thank you. May God be with you,"

Though Amy wasn't much for religion, she smiled warmly at the man, nodding slowly. "And also with you." Suddenly feeling a wave of sadness for this poor man, she took a breath and blurted "You have a purpose, you are important."

The squirrel's face screwed up in distaste. "I know that, girl. I'm homeless, not clueless."

Amy gasped, her green eyes widening. "No, no! I didn't mean to imply you were. I was just making sure you knew, that's all, I didn't mean to-.."

"Quiet. You mean well, just, don't assume I'm completely pathetic."

"Of course not, Mr…?"

"Just call me Ray, Miss?"

"Amy. I'm Amy." She extended her hand to him, shook his, and stood up straight. "Buy yourself a coat from the Good Will, or a blanket. Get yourself a coffee or hot cocoa, stay warm." The man nodded, waving as she left.

She reflected on her meeting with the man, wondering why someone so wise found himself in such a conundrum. She pitied him, but she had a feeling he didn't need her pity. Why would she bother? She hoped he would keep warm, take her advice, spend the money on something useful. She trusted the feeling she had in her gut, he was a honest man, bankrupt by a lay-off, something went wrong. He ended up on the street. The last thing on her mind before she fell asleep was making the world a better place, but she knew she wouldn't get the chance. Not with doom impending.

* * *

First chapter is a little slow, trying to establish Amy as a character. Sonic will be in the next chapter. :)

**Reuploaded this chapter after making some minor edits!


	2. Hopeless

The next morning, Amy woke up to the sound of other women chit-chatting. She yawned, sat up, and rubbed the sleep from her green eyes. She had decided to take time to enjoy her last days on earth, rather than fret and fear over things she couldn't possibly control, which is why on the days she didn't work, she slept in for as long as she could. She got out of bed, unable to be bothered to put on pants, and walked out of her bedroom. She looked left, and she looked right, her eyes settling upon the three women that were congregating on her balcony. She pulled open the glass door and crossed her arms over her chest. Two of the older ones held a cigarette in their hands. The other stood with her hands in her pockets, looking down at her shoes. Her eyes were puffy and she had huge dark circles ringing around each of her blue eyes.

"What are you guys doing out here? Why wouldn't you come in? You have a key," Amy said, frowning at her friends.

"I lost it," the eldest, a bat, said. She shrugged in her leather coat and took another drag from the butt in her hand. "I think I left it at that guy's house. What was his name? Buffy? Strongy? Mighty! Mighty! What a drag he was."

"Rouge, you're going to get a disease," the rabbit at her side said, her eyes watery.

"G-g-get a disease, and and d-die?" the shuddery badger said, her ears twitching.

"Christ…" Amy groaned, tilting her head upright, her eyes falling closed. "It's too damn early to deal with your shit, can you come back a bit later? After I've had coffee?"

Sticks, a badger a little bit younger than Amy, twitched. "A-Amy, you're so uptight. So uptight. You're sure you don't wanna, um, experiment? You-you barely feel it, I swear…"

"I'd rather not, Sticks." Amy really didn't know what _it_ was, and she didn't think she wanted to.

"What you need is to get laid, it's easy. And working at that bar, with that two sizes too small shirt you have to wear… it should be easy. Give it a shot."

Her friends were constantly trying to lure Amy into a trap of eternal despair. The only one that had never made a suggestion was the youngest, Cream. Who had fallen into a deep depression after her mother jumped off a building following the first broadcast regarding the end of the world. The others had taken on the roles of the bunny's surrogate mothers. She stayed at Rouge's, as her condo was the only two bedroom. She had her own bed, her own room, her own television set. Having distractions helped drown out the sound of Rouge having a lot of unprotected and rigorous sex.

"Amy is a good girl, good girl," Sticks said, her ears twitching. "She would never, never succumb to peer pressure. THE TREES ARE PLOTTING AGAINST ME!" The badger jabbed her finger toward the ground. She made a move to jump off the three story tall balcony. Rouge groaned and grabbed the back of her shirt.

"Sticks, you need to lay off those hallucinogens. Seriously, babe, I'm worried sick about you." The bat's grip on the badger loosened slightly, her fist opened to rub gingerly at Stick's back. Rouge's concern wasn't blatant, she loved subtly, but she loved her friends. Make no mistake in this.

"Are you going to come in, or are you just going to hang out here?" Amy said, the sound of her stomach hissing made her jump. She made a mental note to get rid of the fire escape ladder her group of incredibly mentally disturbed friends used to get up onto her balcony. She craved coffee.

"Yeah, you gonna make us breakfast?" the bat said, popping out her hip.

"Yes, fine, sure," Amy sighed, she dropped her head down to the rabbit's level. She was 16, and her only friends in the entire world were three 20-somethings. "Pancakes?"

"Yes, please," for a moment, the depressed rabbit's eyes glistened with bliss. The twinkle faded slowly, leaving her gaze dull once again. _Poor girl_ , Amy shook her head.

After breakfast (and after Amy had gotten dressed), three of the four women sat in Amy's living room. The missing critter sat on the cool tile flooring of Amy's bathroom, retching every few moments. Drugs and food didn't agree very well; the badger had overexerted herself. Amy cleared her throat, breaking the uncomfortable silence between each dry-heave that emitted from the bathroom.

"What's on the agenda for today?" She said.

"Shopping, I think. Cream has her allowance to spend; I want her to change up her wardrobe. She looks so bleak; she needs a pop of colour." Rouge poked the rabbit's pale cheek and folded her hand atop the bun's. The rabbit made an attempt to smile. Amy pursed her lips.

"How are you doing, Sticks?" Amy called.

"F-f-fine! J-just… stomach… is-issues." _Retch, vomit, pant, retch, vomit, pant._

Amy sat up from her place on the couch and fetched the badger a glass of water and a shot glass full of pepto bismol. "Please take this for me, sweetie."

The badger didn't think twice, she downed the pink fluid, and followed it with the entire glass of water. In a few moments, she was back to her normal, twitchy junkie self. Which was better than being arched over a toilet.

"Thanks, Ames. You're a lifesaver, s-seriously." Sticks was her best friend, she always had been. While Cream was like a little sister, a cutesy little girl she took care of while her mother was gone. Sticks was someone Amy could confide in. Sticks knew all of Amy's deepest secrets, and Amy knew hers. After the news of the apocalypse, Sticks found herself neck deep in a pile of pills amongst other drugs. She had never been very good at coping with bad news. Amy had tried to intervene, to help Sticks quit. However, in the few short weeks since the initial broadcast, she watched Sticks diminish into a shell of what she used to be. It broke Amy's heart, but deep down, she didn't think Sticks would last until the end of days. She shook her head and tried to rid herself of the morbidity.

"C'mon, let's go." Amy entwined her fingers with the badger's and lead her out and away from the bathroom. She sat her down on a chaise lounge and brushed the fur from her eyes.

"Well," Rouge said, after a moment of calm and quiet. She looked at Amy, then at Cream, and finally at Sticks, her eyes narrowing slightly. "I think Cream and I should head out."

"I'll tag along," Sticks said, getting up, stumbling a moment, and regaining her balance. Amy slowly raised her hand, waving. She got up behind them and grabbed a keyring with a single flowered key.

"Rouge," Amy said, holding up the key. "Take this so you don't have to climb up my balcony again. I don't know how stable that thing is. Besides, it's getting pretty chilly out. Do _not_ leave it at another one of your suitor's houses. Please, that's the last one."

"Thanks, babe," Rouge said with a wink. Amy threw the key, and Rouge grasped it in a closed fist. Amy saw the girls out, and sighed as they left. Her heart ached for them all. All lost souls with terrible, terrible coping skills. Cream had lost her mother. Rouge's boyfriend left her for his secretary, the prick. Sticks lived with her brother up until he disappeared. While she was cleaning his room, she stumbled upon a stash of recreational drugs. Of course, she was instantly addicted and found herself lost in a sea of uncertainty ever since.

Amy didn't mean to brag, but she figured she had handled the news of the impending apocalypse better than the rest of them did. She coped by pretending everything was okay. She was excellent at acting, her drama teacher used to praise her skills and tell her she could easily become a star.

She had just settled into her plush Laz-E Boy when she heard a knock at her door. She grunted, sat herself up and went to get the door. She looked through the peephole, frowned, and pulled open the heavy steel door.

"Hey! Amy, right?" A blue hedgehog said, rocking back on his heels. Amy narrowed her eyes.

"Mm? Yes? Who are you?" Amy was sure she had seen the blue hog around before, along with his ragtag group of buddies, but she wasn't going to let him know that.

His eyes widened. "Oh shit! I mean, shoot… Uh, I'm Sonic," He brushed a hand down his front; he fiddled with the bottom button of his shirt. "And, I have some mail for you. For some reason, uh, they keep putting it in my slot. Dumb, right?" The cerulean guy ran his hand through his quills and licked his lips.

"Yyyyyeah," Amy looked at the doorjamb for a moment, side-eyeing the male. She crossed her arms over her chest, blowing a stray quill out of her eyes.

"Sooooo, um. You live here alone, right?" His eyes met hers. Was this guy nervous? Was he… intimidated? Amy deliberated her answer, was he going to sneak in? Do her harm? What were his intentions? He would have made his move already, she was sure.

"Yeah, I do." Amy absently played with a quill, looking him over. He wore a plain plaid button down shirt, and a pair of jeans, worn at the bottom hem.

"Do you want to come over to watch a movie with my roommates and I, maybe? Like, you don't have to, really, but you can. You must be, like, lonely here right?" His lime eyes searched her face for any sort of a hint. Amy's lips twitched, the corners arching up slightly.

"That actually sounds very nice." Amy allowed a smile to spread across her pink lips. This guy was attractive, she'd admit it. He had roommates, so it wasn't an excuse to get in her pants. She thought for a fleeting moment she might have went to high school with him. She shrugged it off.

The man's eyes got almost as wide as his smile. "Great! That's awesome! Did you want to come over tonight, maybe? We have a ton of movies. Seriously. We'd even let you pick!"

Amy nodded, fingering the tip of one of her quills. "Yes, that sounds good. Does… 7:30 work?"

"Absolutely! I'll see you then." He left, Amy closed the door, and went to ponder this.

Why now? Not that she really cared. It was a nice offer. Part of her really enjoyed the idea of having a man around. Another sincerely hoped he wouldn't step on her toes and get in her way.


	3. Unlucky

Amy brushed through her quills, unsure of the reason she wanted to look nice for this guy. Some guy she'd never seen before. Maybe the animal in her desired a mate. The logical bitch within her snarled, _You don't need a man in your life, not when the world is gonna fucking end._ Yeah, she got that. She rolled her eyes and glared at her reflection. It was a night. It was a single movie, with this guy and his roommates. No funny business. None of it. She promised herself she wouldn't be seduced were he to try anything on her. Right. She glanced at the wagging cat tail clock across the hall and pursed her lips. _7:15._ Taking a breath, she exited the bathroom, flicked off the light, and sat back down in her Laz-E Boy. Her phone buzzed, the screen illuminating.

Rouge. _Wats up, girl? Wat r u doin 2nite?_ Amy felt her brain turn to mush. She paused, how would she respond?

 _Just going to watch a movie._

 _Sick! Can C & I cum ovr? _Amy sucked in a breath, gnawing on her bottom lip.

 _Uhhhh, no. That's okay! I think I just want to spend the night alone. Bask in silence, you know?_

She could picture Rouge huffing. _Ur so weird... but k, ima call stickz n were gonna watch a movie w/o u._

 _That's okay! Have fun! :)_ Amy exhaled, closing her eyes; she rubbed gingerly at her temples and the bridge of her nose. Disaster avoided. Perfect. The little clock in the corner of her screen read _7:28._ She watched the 8 form into a 9 and got up. She straightened out her blouse, flattened out her flowy skirt, and carried on her way. She walked with some false confidence down the hall to Sonic's apartment, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. Amy heard the voices of multiple men, footsteps, and some shuffling. The doorknob twisted. The door opened. And Amy came face to face with an orange fox boy. He was perhaps a little older than Cream, but it couldn't have been by much. His blue eyes lit up a little upon seeing her, she liked the way they twinkled. He was still full of such life, it made some small part of her happy to know that his soul wasn't crushed with the news of the apocalypse. She hoped Sonic had some part in this boy's happiness, though she wasn't sure why it mattered.

"You must be Amelia! I'm Tails, it's nice to meet you. Come in, please!"

 _What the fuck? Amelia?_ "It's Amy, just Amy. Thank you, it's nice to meet you too." She stepped in, looking around the apartment. It smelled fresh, which she deemed strange for a loft full of boys. It was very obviously the living quarters of twenty-some year old men. Very bachelor-pad esque. Pool table in the middle of the dining area, where a table would usually be. To be used as a table, she assumed, was a picnic table that looked to be stolen from a park. She hoped that wasn't the case. The fresh smell, almost like lavender, was too strong. She assumed it was a cover-up for the goat-like smell of dude. It was natural, some weird masculine musk thing Amy didn't understand. She couldn't see Sonic, however there was a big red guy on the couch, lounging in a pair of gym shorts and a tank-top. He looked like her coworker, so she assumed he was an echidna, he had the most intriguing purple eyes. How unique. Sitting on a countertop was a black and red hedgehog, dark and brooding. _Rouge's type_ , she thought. Just as she was about to turn to ask the fox where Sonic was, Sonic exited from what she assumed to be his room. He was wearing a simple baby blue button down shirt and black slacks. She felt some tiny part of her scream in ecstasy, he was _hot._

"Hey there," He said, his green eyes shining. He flicked his tongue over his lips and looked down at her, eyelids heavy and almost... sultry? Was she getting aroused? Good god… _Time and a place, Amy,_ she thought, _time and a place._

"Uhhh, hi! Nice to see you again," She absently played with the bottom hem of her floral blouse.

"Nice to see you," He nodded, eyes still droopy. He extended his hand to her, which she took, almost awestruck. He led her to a loveseat, and sat her down, standing before her. "Allow me to introduce you to everyone. This is Knuckles," He walked over to big red.

"Hey there, beautiful," The violet eyes of the echidna shimmered. She flushed, she was overwhelmed with male pheromone.

"And this over here," He gestured in the direction of the black hedgehog. "This is Shadow, he doesn't talk much." Shadow grunted and looked up, his piercing red eyes briefly met her emerald ones. "And, last but certainly not least, this guy is Miles 'Tails' Prower, and he's been like my little bro since the day I met him. I've been his mentor and legal guardian for the past four years."

"I met Tails at the door, but it's nice to meet all of you." All the men hummed in response and went back to doing whatever they had been doing.

"So, Amy," Sonic said, settling into the seat beside her. His eyes were a much lighter shade of green than her own, they reminded her of peridots, they shimmered like jewels. He probably had a ton of women on the side, at his beck and call. "What do you want to watch?"

Amy was excellent at deciding, but she wasn't going to give in that easily, not without some banter. "What is your selection like?"

"Lots! We have rom-coms, scary movies, thrillers, comedies, musicals..."

Knuckles interjected with, "Porn, we have lots of porn."

Sonic glared. "Ahem.. uh, we like to keep a nice selection."

"Wow. Do you have Hitch? It's kind of my favourite," Amy placed both hands in her lap and brushed her palms down the front of her skirt.

"For shizzle, we have Hitch!" He got up off the couch to retrieve the DVD, he placed it delicately in the tray, and sat back down. He proceeded to drape his arm over her shoulders. Caught a little off-guard, she cozied up into his side.

As the movie carried on, Sonic began to move closer and closer to her. Taking hints that Amy didn't seem to pick up, the roommates all dispersed into their designated zones. Finally, Sonic slipped a hand down to rest on Amy's knee, fingers kneading gently into her flesh. She brushed his hand off, her lips pursing. Back again, his fingers brushed along her thigh. She narrowed her eyes and pushed it off once again. Sonic then turned his head, brushed away her quills, and kissed her neck.

"Okay!" Amy pushed him off and stood up. "I am _not_ interested in being groped by a cocky ' _I'm a really nice guy! Seriously! I have a bunch of roommates, I look after a kid, I'm great!'_ type. If you want a hook-up, I have a few fucking numbers to give you. Seriously, _not_ interested." Amy wasn't sure where the animosity came from, in reality, she would have been all over him any other time. Some part of her was disappointed in his actions. Had she really seen some sort of future with this guy? Not likely, she didn't think so.

Sonic looked like a deer caught in headlights. He was frozen with his hands up, eyes like saucers. "I didn't.. I thought you were into me! I thought, I thought you wanted..."

"Well, I didn't." She scowled, partly because she was confused, also because she was _fucking pissed._

"I'm sorry! I wouldn't have, like, done anything if I'd have known! I'm really, seriously sorry." He reached for her, but she had already turned and left. She let the door slam behind her.

 _Fucking shit-head,_ she thought.

Sonic sat by himself, looking at his hands. He hadn't meant to creep her out, he had always been terrible at picking up signals. He had really fucked up.

Amy sat, alone in her apartment, in the dark. She grabbed blindly for her phone, and then she cursed. Realizing she had done something seriously, seriously bad. She had left her cellphone in Sonic's apartment.

She sat and pondered her options. One, she could go back over and hope one of his roommates answered the door. Two, she could wait until tomorrow and make Rouge do it. Or three, she could go and get a new phone.

She had wanted to go with number three. And she couldn't go for number one. Not now. She wasn't in the mood to face Sonic again. It wasn't even that she found herself uninterested. She _was_ interested, but she hadn't wanted it like that. Not so soon.

So she'd make Rouge go get it from them tomorrow, she decided.

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

What could go wrong? Who knows. ;)

I went back and edited all of the previous chapters. They were all done pretty quickly, and I'm pretty sure I was half asleep. I'm going to pick this back up, I swear!


End file.
